Lunar Seduction
by MoiKoi
Summary: Oh sure, my life is completely normal! My mother abandoned me, my father is a lifeless zombie, and to top it all off, I've fallen head over heals in love with a werewolf! Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here. SoraXRiku Rated M for language, and more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of its charcters yadda yadda we get the idea.**

**Lol! I know what you're thinking, _"Damnit MoiKoi! just stick to one story at a time!" _Well to tell you the truth... I can't. My mind is filled with so many freaking ideas that I can't stick with just one thing! It's like I have friggin ADHD when it comes to writing. Lol! But don't worry that doesn't mean I'm abandoning my other stories... Just putting them aside for a bit. And also, I've been only doing AKUROKU so I had to get a little SORARIKU in, plus I just saw Twilight this afternoon so now I'm inspired to do so much Vampire, and Werewolf writing. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sighed watching as clouds flew past the window. I looked toward my dad who just stared ahead at the seat in front of him. It had been like this the entire plane ride. None of us spoke at all.

"We're almost there." He said finally glancing down at the small island that would be our new home. _At least look at me when you say something Damnit! _Was what I wanted to say to him, no, I wanted to get right up to his face and scream it at the very top of my lungs. My father had been like this for a while now, completely emotionless, ever since mom left. But it was somewhat of an improvement, at least he was up and about now, when she walked out on us dad hadn't even left his room for almost an entire week, and when he did leave the room it was to announce that we were moving halfway across the globe. Joy. I turned back to the window to keep myself from punching him.

* * *

It was only a small two bedroom house, but so far it was all we could afford at the moment. I lugged my suitcase to my room dropping it beside the door. Without bothering to unpack. I weakly dropped to the lumpy mattress lying across the floor. Marvelous, I couldn't even be provided a proper bed! I left my room to find dad sitting at the small table resting his head in his arms. I couldn't stand it in here, I had to get out. "I'm going out." I mumbled making my way toward the door. If he had heard me he didn't show any indications of it. I growled slamming the door shut.

At least the weather was good here on Destiny Islands. It was sunny, and every so often a soft breeze would appear. I inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the ocean as I sat along the shoreline. After spending most of my uneventful afternoon at the beach I decided to explore the island a little. The most intriguing place there was a small forest, I studied it intently trying to determine whether I wanted to go search through it or not. The answer was decided for me when my stomach began groaning for nutrients. Fine, I'll go after lunch. I spotted a small diner just across the street and began to make my way toward it. I was about halfway across the road when a silver Volvo came speeding around the corner heading straight for me. I threw my arms up defensively as I braced myself for the impact but then the car came to a sudden screeching stop. I slammed my fist on the front of the car as anger began building up inside of me. "Watch where you're fucking going, asshole!" I suddenly regretted all of my actions. From the Volvo stepped a taller boy with hair just as silver, maybe even more, as the car. His eyes were like ice as he glared daggers in my direction.

"Then try looking both ways before crossing the road dumbass." He retorted, his voice flowing past his lips like velvet.

I returned the glare, or at least tried, as I recovered from my initial shock.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The passenger door opened and a smaller boy, about my height, stepped from the car followed by a tall redhead, who lazily draped his arms over the smaller boy's shoulders.

The Ice Prince, There was no other possible way to describe the taller silver haired boy, looked toward the smaller blond. "It's nothing Roxas, just get back in the car." He said moving back to his door and sliding back into the silver Volvo, but not before shooting an intense glare toward me. The redhead yawned letting go of Roxas and following the others actions, glancing at me with mild interest. Roxas looked at the car then back at me.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, we are in a bit of a hurry." He said smiling slightly. "And Riku's not exactly in the best of moods today."

I nodded. "N-no problem."

"Roxas! Come on!" Riku growled angrily.

Roxas ignored him. "Are you new here?" He asked looking me over. "I haven't seen you before. I'm Roxas" He extended his hand to me

"Sora." I said taking his hand in my own.

"God Damnit Roxas!"

"Well it was nice meeting you." He said not paying any heed to the angered man in the driver's seat.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you to."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ROXAS! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THE DAMN CAR RIGHT NOW!"

Roxas rolled his eyes letting go of my hand. "I'd better go before Riku here has a heart attack. See you around." He waved as he climbed into the passenger's seat, right onto the redhead's lap. The car immediately sped off, leaving me to collect myself. Wow, the first day already and I've already made a friend… And an enemy too.

* * *

After grabbing something to eat, I began picking my way through the thick greenery. Within minutes I had become engulfed by the many trees surrounding me. I was just about to turn back when something caught my attention, it was only a glimpse from the corner of my eye but it was definitely some kind of movement. Okay, I have to admit, my interest was certainly piqued now. Any sensible person would turn and run when in my position, but then again, I have been told that I'm not exactly the smartest cookie in the jar. I began following in the direction where I had caught the movement, first jogging, then running as my interest urged me on. Then there it was, it was only for a fraction of a second but I certainly could not have imagined it. It looked like some large animal. My heart began to race as I realized the kind of dangerous situation that I had put myself in, sweat creased my brow as I turned back to return home when I realized that I didn't even know where home was! I felt myself begin to panic. "Calm down Sora." I mumbled to myself turning around in trying to discern the direction I had come from.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

I yelped turning around to come face to face with the Ice Prince himself. My heart stopped for a moment as he glared at me intensely, his aqua eyes burning a hole into me.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?" I said turning the question around as I tried to compose myself.

"I asked you first."

"Well, I'm asking you now." I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

Riku shook his head and grumbled something I didn't quite catch. "My family owns these woods. I'm allowed to be here." He said crossly. "Now, care to explain why you're trespassing on _my _property?"

I looked down in shame. Damn! If I had known he owned this place I wouldn't have even come within ten feet of it. "Sorry, I didn't know it belonged to anyone in particular," I said looking back up. "I just thought I saw some kind of animal run through here, like a bear… Or a wolf, or something."

Riku's eyes narrowed. "Well you must have imagined it, because there haven't been any animals of your description here in over a century."

"Yeah, must have." I mumbled.

"Now, mind getting off my property?" He said. It was more of a demand then a question.

"Yeeeeaah." I said scratching my head. "I kind of got lost while chasing my _imaginary_ animal."

The taller pinched the bridge of his nose angrily, pointing to his left. "Town is that way."

* * *

I didn't bother greeting dad when I got home, because I knew he wouldn't acknowledge it anyway, and went straight to my room. By the time I had gotten home it had already started to get dark, and I still had to unpack.

"I enrolled you at the local high school here, you start there tomorrow."

I jumped in surprise. I hadn't heard my dad approach my doorway. I nodded "Thanks dad," I mumbled turning back to my suitcase. He stood there for a moment, and the atmosphere was absolutely suffocating.

"I'm trying Sora, I really am."

I turned to face him, his bright blue eyes were dull and empty. His golden hair seemed to have lost some of its shine as well. "I know you are dad." I said looking away again. "I'm going to bed soon, you look like you could use some sleep too."

He nodded, leaving me to my unfinished work. I sighed kicking the half empty suitcase across the room. I'll just finish it tomorrow after school I decided.

* * *

Damnit! Was the entire world completely against me!? This morning was gray and rainy, my schedule got mixed up and when I finally got my right schedule I discovered that I had P.E., and let me tell you, sports are not exactly my Forte`. But none of that could even compare to what happened next. The very moment I opened the door to the school gym, my eyes immediately fell upon the very last person I wanted to see, the goddamned Ice Prince himself, Riku.

Wonderful, just fucking wonderful!

* * *

**ROTFLMFAO! I'm so sorry but I just _had_ to add the Silver Volvo! I am so fucking in love with that car! **

**Aside from that, Reveiw and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
